Coming From the Future
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One day while Haley was out hunting by herself in the woods she finds a girl about to be attacked by another vampire. She saves her and takes her back to the house to the Cullens. Once there she finds out something special about this mysterious girl. She isn't from there time.
1. Chapter 1

Coming From the Future

Chapter 1

_Note: These characters are from A New Beginning. If you haven't read A New Beginning I would recommend reading that before this. Enjoy._

Haley walked to the door and turned to her family. "I'm going out hunting. Does anyone want to come with me?" She said as she looked at her family separately.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Blake and Alice all had golden eyes because they all hunted together yesterday and Emmett, Rosalie, Will and Jasper's eyes were slowly getting darker.

Abby, Alexis, Maddy, Tom, Emma and Riley went to explore the world a couple weeks ago and Samantha and Alexandra and Blake were left behind.

"No it's alright Haley." Will said. "You go on ahead."

Haley shrugged and ran out the door and into the forest.

As she finished hunting she heard a scream.

Haley looked up from her kill and looked around the area.

She heard someone scream again.

'A girl?' she thought.

Haley ran to a clearing to see a human on the ground trying to get away from a bloodthirsty vampire.

His eyes were glowing with thirst.

"Leave me alone." The girl said.

He shook his head as he smiled down at her. "No your blood smells so good to me and I just happen to be thirsty at this moment. Your blood is calling to me."

Haley growled as she stepped forward and said. "Leave her alone."

The vampire turned and smiled at her as he looked Haley over. "Why don't you just go home little girl. You have no business here."

Haley growled again and went into a crouch. "I won't say it again. Leave the girl alone and get away from here. Or else I'll have to destroy you. I won't let you drink this girls blood."

He laughed. "Why should I take orders from you? You are no threat to me."

By now the girl on the ground had fainted from shock.

'Haley Alice saw what happened.' Edward said. 'Were coming to you.'

'Ok Edward but please hurry.'

'I will.'

In just a few seconds Carlisle, Alice, Will and Edward were standing by her side.

Carlisle looked down at the girl lying by the vampire's feet. "Leave her alone."

The vampire growled. "No."

'Haley use one of your powers.' Will said.

Haley nodded and turned to the vampire.

Fire appeared next to his feet and the nomad jumped out of the way.

"That is what's going to happen to you if you don't leave the girl in peace." Haley said as she glared at the vampire. "That was your first warning. Next time you won't be so lucky."

The vampire smiled. "Very well I'll go but I will return for the girl soon." He looked down at the girl then to Haley and said. "You have no idea what she is or how powerful she will become."

Haley growled at him.

He turned and ran off through the trees.

Haley ran to the girl and kneeled down next to her.

Haley turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle we should take her back to the house."

Carlisle nodded as he looked down at the girl. "Come on."

Haley nodded as she grabbed the girl and ran back to the house with Carlisle, Edward, Will and Alice behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they got back to the house Esme gasped as they ran in with the girl in Haley's arms.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as Haley placed the girl on the couch.

"I was hunting when I heard a scream so I followed it and I found her with a vampire that wanted her blood." Haley explained as she watched Esme disappear to the fridge and was suddenly by the girl's side and put an ice pack on the girl's forehead.

"That's when Carlisle stepped in. That vampire said that he was coming back for her."

Before Carlisle could speak the girl's eyes slowly opened.

She bolted up right when she remembered what happened.

She gasped as she looked around her. "Vampires." She stood and backed away.

"Calm down we won't hurt you." Haley said. "We don't hurt humans. Trust me."

The girl started calming down thanks to Jasper's power.

Haley nodded at Jasper before turning to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Lucca." She said. "My name is Lucca."

Haley smiled slightly. "My name is Haley and this is my family Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Will, Samantha, Blake and Alexandra."

"Where did you come from Lucca?" Will asked.

Lucca took a deep breath as she looked around at everyone's faces before saying. "I'm from the future."

Everyone gasped.

"The future." Rosalie said.

Lucca nodded.

"Can you please tell me if you are the Cullens?" She said as she stared at their shocked expressions.

Carlisle broke out from his shocked state and nodded his head. "Yes we are the Cullens. How do you know us?"

Lucca's face turned into pain. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Tell them." Edward said.

'You read her mind?' Haley asked as she tilted her head.

Edward shook his head. 'No she's blocking me out but I can tell that she's hiding something from us. Something that she doesn't want us to know. Can you or Will read her mind at all?'

'No I can't.' Will said. 'It's too hard for me to get a reading on her.'

Haley shook her head. 'Even with all of my powers I still can't get through her head.' She thought as she frowned. 'Strange.'

"Can you please tell us what you're hiding from us?" Haley asked.

"Alright I'll tell you. I came from the future to save you. The Cullens from extinction." Lucca said.

"Save us from what?" Bella asked.

Lucca took a deep breath before looking at Haley before saying. "Tom."

Haley gasped. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No." she said as she slowly shook her head. "That can't be."

Will hugged her. "How can he come back? We destroyed him."

Samantha turned to Blake. "Blake can I have your phone for a minute."

Blake nodded as he handed her his mobile.

Samantha quickly grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

She spoke quickly into it as someone answered it. "Hello Riley is Abby there?"

They heard him speak through the phone.

"Yeah she's right by my side with the others." he replied. "Why? What's wrong? Did something happen? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine here. Calm down bro. We just have a visitor with us." Samantha said as she took a deep breathe.

'No point telling him that she's from the future.' Haley heard Samantha think.

"Do you know if she's planning on bringing back Tom?" Samantha asked.

Riley gasped into the phone. "Why? No way Abby wouldn't do that–" he paused. "Abby wants to talk to you."

"Put her on."

Samantha put the phone on speaker as Abby was put on. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Haley grabbed the phone from Samantha with shaky hands. "A…. Abby please tell me that you're not planning on bringing back Tom. Please tell me the truth."

"No I wouldn't dream on it Haley. Why would you ask something like that? I wouldn't bring him back after all the things he did. Do you want us to come back to Forks?"

"Where are you?"

"We're in Japan." Haley could feel that Abby was rolling her eyes. "Properly not the safest place to be after all the earthquakes that are going on here at the moment. Do you want Tom to teleport us to you?"

Tom had discovered recently that his ability was to teleport.

"No stay where you are." She said as she hanged up the phone and handed it back to Blake.

Haley turned to Lucca. "How does Tom come back? Tell us your story."

Lucca sighed. "You better sit down because this is properly going to be a long story."

As the Cullen's sat down Lucca took a deep breath as she spoke.

"Ok so you all know that I came from the future but I think that you would want to know by now how I ended up here."

Everyone nodded.

"I have powers that I recently obtained. Powers of time travel, shielding, super speed, becoming one with certain things, healing and many more."

"How did you get them?" Carlisle asked.

"Through Tom." She said as she watched as Haley shivered at the mention of Tom's name. "I was walking down the street to my home town at night when I felt someone following me. I turned to see a man standing right behind me in the shadows. He grabbed my neck and I was knocked unconscious. The next thing I know is that I was tied against a table with Tom looking down at me."

Haley shivered as she remembered some memories back when Tom had captured her.

Will rubbed her back to calm her.

"I knew that he was a vampire from the look at him and when I told him that I knew what he was he smiled down at me. 'You're very special Lucca. You have powers within you that I'm going to unlock.' I asked him if he was going to turn me into a vampire and he shook his head. 'No I'm not going to turn you at this time.' He grabbed a needle and injected it into my arm. He threw me into a cell as my powers slowly started to develop inside my body. I felt them growing within me. I knew what he did with me as they grew stronger. He came back five minutes later and smiled at me. 'You're going to be one of my greatest weapons.' I asked him why he needed me and he told me that he needed someone to destroy a coven of vampires named the Cullens for revenge. I told him that I'll never do it and he couldn't make me do what he wanted. All he did was laugh and said 'we'll see. You have no idea what I can make you do.' before walking off. I put my hands on the bars and they melted off a second later. I knew this was my chance to escape and so I did. As I escaped Tom ran after me with a vampire behind him. He told the vampire with him to grab me and as he touched me I started to time travel and that's when Haley came along."

"So now that vampire is after you to bring Tom back and take you back to the future." Rosalie said.

Lucca nodded. "That vampire has the power to manipulate anyone into doing anything he wants them to do. His very powerful."

"We'll protect you from him." Haley said. "I won't allow Tom to come back."

Lucca smiled. "Thank you."

Alice suddenly gasped.

Edward and Will growled and Haley's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I can still see Tom coming back." Alice said.

Haley started shaking her head. "No he can't come back."

"But Haley…." Alice tried to talk to her but Haley growled at her.

"No! He will not come back Alice! Did you see how?"

Alice shook her head. "No it's hazy but its defiantly going to happen soon and you won't be able to stop it Haley."

Haley growled.

"I'm so sorry." Lucca said.

"We all know that it's not your fault." Will said as he looked at Haley.

"What's that vampires name called?" Samantha asked.

"Sebastian." Lucca replied.

"Haley can you please take Lucca up to your room so that she can sleep for the night." Carlisle said. "You must be tired."

Lucca nodded. "Yes I am thank you for being so kind towards me."

Haley took Lucca's hand and walked up the stairs with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley walked to her door and opened it. "You can sleep here for the night." She said as she turned to leave.

Lucca grabbed her arm. "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Haley sighed then nodded a few seconds later.

She went to sit down on a chair as Lucca laid on her bed.

She watched as Lucca's eyes slowly closed.

When she was sure that Lucca was finally asleep she groaned.

'It feels like it's all over again.' She thought. 'I feel like screaming.'

She suddenly had a vision.

_Tom was slowly walking towards her with a big grin on his face._

_Haley looked down at Lucca's lifeless body behind him and Tom followed her gaze._

_"You're next along with the Cullens."_

Haley gasped as the vision ended. "No!"

She looked to the window as Sebastian climbed in. "No!"

He smiled at Haley as he ran to her side and grabbed her by the hair.

Even though vampires couldn't feel pain Haley still screamed in pain.

The scream woke Lucca who gasped when she saw Sebastian holding Haley tightly. "Let her go Sebastian. It's me you want not Haley."

Sebastian smiled as he let go of Haley and walked over to Lucca. "That's right girl it's you that I want."

Edward, Will, Jasper and Emmett came flying into the room a second later.

'Haley grab Lucca and get out of here!' Will thought.

Haley nodded as she grabbed Lucca and ran off with her.

Haley felt like she was being followed as she ran through the forest.

She stopped as she came to a clearing and dropped Lucca to her feet.

She looked around and sniffed the air.

She growled and went into a crouch. "Stay behind me Lucca. We've got company."

Lucca nodded as she stood behind Haley's back.

A second later Sebastian came walking into the clearing.

Sebastian smiled at them.

"Leave us alone."

"Stand aside." Sebastian said.

"Don't listen to his voice Haley." Lucca said as she blocked her ears with her hands. "Whatever you do don't listen to his voice and don't look directly into his eyes. Otherwise he will control your mind."

Sebastian was by Haley's side in an instant. "Move out of the way."

Haley's eyes turned hazy as Sebastian took control of her mind.

She ignored Lucca as she moved out of the way.

"Stand there and don't move." Sebastian said to Haley.

Sebastian grinned as he walked over to Lucca who had backed into a tree.

She looked at Haley who was just standing there staring into space. "Haley."

"Haley won't listen to you now. She'll only listen to me." Sebastian said as he walked to Lucca's side and chuckled. "Now I want you to do something for me. Bring back Tom."

Lucca shook her head. "No I won't do it."

Sebastian frowned. "You will do it. Listen to my voice and bring Tom back. I command you to bring Tom back."

Just like Haley, Lucca's eyes turned hazy as Sebastian took control of her mind.

A second later Tom appeared in front of Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's good to be back." Tom said and smiled as he walked over to Haley.

He turned slightly to Sebastian. "Can she hear me?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No she'll only listen to my commands."

Tom smiled again. "Good." He turned back to Haley. "It's been a very long time since I last saw you Haley." He ran his finger down her cheek. "Your looking as beautiful as ever. It's a good thing that you haven't changed."

Haley's eyes flicked and returned to her normal colour as soon as Tom touched her.

She gasped and growled when she saw Tom. "Tom!"

"I thought you said that she couldn't hear me." Tom said.

"I did. It must have been when you touched her cheek with your finger. This has never happened before. I've never seen someone break out of a trance just by someone touching them."

Haley growled at Tom before grabbing Lucca who gasped out of her tranced state and ran off.

"You can't hide from me Haley." Tom said as he chuckled. "I know where you live."

Haley dropped Lucca as she ran into the house. "Tom is back."

Nine vampires hissed as she told them what happened.

Lucca was on the couch with her hands in her head. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that Tom was brought back."

Esme was sitting beside her rubbing her back. "Sweetie it's not your fault. You weren't in control of yourself."

Haley was standing by the window.

She nodded as she agreed with Esme. "Your right Esme it's not Lucca's fault. It's mine. I should have protected Lucca but Sebastian took control of me. I was weak."

"Haley it wasn't your fault." Carlisle said. "It was no one's fault."

Haley shook her head. "No I am really powerful with all my powers and I should have used them to defend Lucca and I but I didn't." She moved to the door. "I need to correct this. I need to destroy Tom."

"No!" Edward said as he appeared by her side and grabbed hold of her. "You're not going on a suicide mission just to get yourself destroyed."

"Edward let me go of me. Have you forgotten that I'm the most powerful vampire in the world and that I can use my powers to destroy Tom again?"

She tried to struggle out of Edward's grip until Emmett and Jasper came to help Edward.

"You are my sister and I'm not going to lose you again. Do you hear me?! You're not going after Tom Haley. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Edward. You've got to trust me and stop trying to protect me all the time. Emmett, Jasper let go of me."

Suddenly Haley orbed away and appeared again by the door.

She took one look at Edward before she ran outside.

Jasper ran out with her and tackled her to the ground and held onto her arms and put his knees on her back.

Haley growled at him. "Let me go Jasper!"

"You're not going Haley." Jasper said.

"I don't care what you think." Haley said as she continued to growl. "Let go of me."

"No Haley."

"You don't understand Jasper." Haley said. "I have to destroy Tom! I can't let him live. I have to go!"

Lucca ran out of the house. "Jasper let her go. She's right."

Jasper's head snapped up to Lucca. "What?"

"Haley does need to destroy Tom but she's not going alone." She said. "I'm going with her."

"What!" Haley and Jasper said together.

The rest of the Cullens came out of the house.

"Please all of you listen to me." Lucca said. "Haley and I are powerful. Haley's got loads of powers and I only have several. But we can use our powers to destroy Tom and Sebastian."

"What happens when you need a shield?" Carlisle asked. "Haley hasn't perfected her shields yet."

Haley rolled her eyes. 'Does he need to remind me about that? I am practising. I don't know how Bella does it. It's so hard!'

"I can go and use my shield to help them." Bella said.

Edward shook his head. "I'm going with you if Bella goes. And I think that Jasper, Will, Emmett and Carlisle should come as well."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Haley sighed. "Alright. Jasper let me go."

"Sorry Haley." Jasper said as he let her go.

She and Jasper stood.

Haley turned to Lucca and bent over. "Get onto my back."

Lucca nodded as she climbed onto Haley's back and held on.

"Come on then." He said. "Let's go."

Emmett appeared by Haley and Jasper's side.

Carlisle nodded as they ran off.

"I think I know where he'll be hiding." Haley said as she gulped. "It will be where Tom changed me two years ago."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes and I think that he'll be expecting us there. Everyone will have to be really careful."

They nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later they arrived at the building.

Haley shivered as Lucca jumped off her back.

She stepped forward and said. "Come on. Let's go inside."

They nodded as they walked in.

As soon as they walked in the door slammed shut behind them.

Emmett turned and tried to open the door but couldn't break it open. "What's happening?" Emmett asked as he frowned. "I can't open the door."

There was a laugh coming from behind them and Tom and Sebastian stepped out towards them. "That's another of Sebastian's power. He can drain a vampire's abilities and senses and make them vulnerable. He also has another power but I won't say what it is just yet. I'll let you find out for yourself."

Jasper gasped. "So that's why Emmett couldn't break the door down."

Tom nodded. "Yes you're trapped. You're coming here was a mistake."

'We have to get out of here.' Haley thought.

Tom chuckled and turned to Sebastian. "Put them into the cells."

Sebastian smiled and nodded as he turned to the Cullens and raised his hands.

Metal appeared from the walls and wrapped around their hands binding them together.

Haley tried to struggle out of her bindings but soon gave up.

Sebastian laughed as he took them to the cells.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haley sat in her cell.

She and her family were separate from each other expect for Lucca and Haley.

'We should have never come here.' She thought. 'It was a mistake to come here. It's all my fault.'

Will heard her thoughts and raised his hand across into her cell.

Haley took it and Will kissed her hand.

"Haley it's not your fault." Edward said.

He was in the cell opposite to hers.

Haley nodded. "It is. Because of me were properly going to get destroyed here."

Before Carlisle could say anything Tom and Sebastian came into the room.

They walked over to Haley and Lucca's cell. "Take her."

Haley crouched in front of Lucca and snarled. "Leave her alone."

Sebastian raised his hands and Haley was suddenly nailed to the wall.

Haley tried to struggle out of the tight grip but soon she gave up.

Tom chuckled and walked into the cell and walked beside Haley.

"Get away from her!" Edward said as Will growled.

Tom smiled at Haley again and stroked her face.

Haley hissed at him.

Tom chuckled and turned to Lucca.

"Get away from her!" Haley snarled as he walked over to her.

Tom ignored her. "Take her."

Sebastian nodded as he grabbed hold of Lucca and walked out and closed the door after him.

Lucca screamed as she was dragged away.

As soon as they were out the door Haley was realised from the wall.

She ran up to the bars and growled.

'Haley try and use your powers.' Jasper thought.

Haley turned to him. "What?"

"Just try it." Jasper replied. "See if it works."

Haley nodded and turned back to the bars.

She put her hands on the bars and it slowly melted away.

Haley gasped in shock before running out the cell room.

She saw Tom with his lips against Lucca's neck.

"Leave her alone!"

Tom's lips left her neck. "Control her." He said to Sebastian.

Sebastian was by her side in an instant. "Stand still." He ordered.

Haley shook her head. "No!" she said as he moved away from him.

Sebastian growled. "You will obey me!"

"Never."

Sebastian grabbed her by the arm just as Edward tackled him to the ground.

"Edward." Haley said.

Haley looked behind her to see Carlisle, Will, Emmett, Bella and Jasper coming out of the cell room.

'Haley put a mental and physical shield around us.' Carlisle thought.

Haley nodded. "I can try."

"Bella put your shield around us as well." Edward said.

Bella nodded.

Sebastian hissed and stood in front of Haley and raised his hand.

Metal came flying from the walls and tied her against the wall.

Sebastian turned to Tom who was kneeling beside Lucca. "She's all yours."

Will gasped and tried to run over to Haley but Sebastian raised his hands and the Cullens were nailed to the wall.

Tom smiled and all of a sudden he was in front of Haley.

"I have waited for this for so long." He said. "I will destroy you first then your little family is next."

Haley's shriek was cut short as Tom ripped her head off and let it fall to the ground.

"No!" Edward yelled as Tom ripped Haley's head off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No!" Edward and Will yelled together.

Tom laughed uncontrollably. "I have waited for so long to do that."

Will, Jasper and Edward were growling while Bella, Emmett and Carlisle were staring at Haley's headless body.

Tom laughed as he made a fire and burnt the head. "She's gone, she's gone. She's finally gone." Tom said as he kept repeating it over and over again.

'I can't believe that she's gone.' Edward thought.

"She can't be gone." Will said. "That's impossible. It must be a lie. I don't believe that she's gone."

Tom chuckled. "You should believe what you see young William."

Haley's body slumped to the ground.

He kneeled beside it as he smiled at William. "Because your dear sweet Haley is now gone and you're going to be next."

Will growled at him. "How could you do this? She was your niece."

Tom chuckled. "I don't care that she was my niece. I feel no pity now that I've finally succeed in destroying her."

Suddenly a laugh came from all around the room.

Tom looked around the room trying to figure out where the laugh was coming from. "Who is that?"

The laugh came again. "Do you really think that you have defeated me Tom?"

Tom gasped. "Haley! How can that be?"

He whirled around just in time to see Haley's body disappear.

Tom snarled in outrage. "She's still alive. I've been tricked."

The laugh sounded again. "That's right. I tricked you."

"Where are you, you coward?" Tom said. "Show yourself."

Haley giggled. "You sound nervous Tom. Could it be that the great Tom is nervous about his future."

Sebastian cried out in pain as he suddenly was on fire.

A second later there was nothing but a pile of ashes on the marble floor.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, Edward and Will were realised from there bindings a second later.

"Are you scared that you'll end up the same way as Sebastian?"

"No because I know that will never happen." Tom said as he continued to look around the room.

She chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't know about that."

'Edward, Will stay out of this.' Haley thought to them.

'We will but where are you?' Will thought. 'How come we can't see you?'

'That will be explained soon enough.' Haley thought. 'This will be over very quickly.'

As soon as she finished that thought Tom was suddenly on fire.

He screamed in pain and as soon as it started it ended.

He was a pile of ashes sitting next to Sebastian's.

Haley reappeared just as Carlisle ran to Lucca.

Will ran to Haley and hugged her. "I thought I lost you."

"As did I." Edward said with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry but I had to make it appear as though I had died for Tom." Haley said as she turned to Carlisle. "How is she?"

Carlisle looked up with sadness in his eyes. "She's dead."

Haley gasped and appeared by Carlisle's side.

She put her hand on Lucca's chest.

It was then that she heard Lucca's heart racing.

"Do you hear that?" Haley asked.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "She's not dead but changing."

Haley nodded. "How long do you think she has to go?"

"Maybe a minute left." He said as he turned back to Lucca.

A minute later Lucca's eyes slowly opened.

Her eyes had turned from green into a bright crimson red.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think Tom brought you out here to change you into one of us." Haley said.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

Haley looked down at the two piles of ashes.

Lucca's eyes widened when she looked at the ashes.

"I think that we should return to the others." Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded. "Come on."

They soon returned to the house.

Lucca sighed.

Edward turned to her. "We understand."

Lucca looked to him and tilted her head. "You do?"

Edward nodded.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"I have to go back to the future." Lucca explained.

Haley sighed. "I knew that this was going to happen. Will we ever see you again?"

Alice and Lucca nodded at the same time.

"Yes you can count on it." Lucca said as she went over to hug Haley. "See you soon." She said as she disappeared.

Haley sighed again. "I can't believe she's gone."

Alice grinned. "Oh don't worry Haley. We will see her very soon."

Haley turned to her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and grinned at her cheekily. "You should be looking forward to tomorrow."

Haley's eyes widened and Will laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"So tell us what happened." Samantha said.

"Did you want to hear the whole thing or only half of it?" Haley replied with a smile on her face.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "All of it."

Haley sat down on the couch as she told them all what happened.

The next day Haley was on the porch kissing Will passionately when they felt they were being watched.

'Do you feel that?' Will asked.

Haley nodded as she turned to see who the visitor was.

Haley's eyes widened when she saw Lucca standing in front of them.

She grinned at them. "Hey guys."

"Lucca!" Haley yelled as she ran to hug her.

Lucca laughed. "It's good to see you again Haley. It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you. I had to run here from USA. And that took a long time."

Will smiled as he came over. "It's good to see you again Lucca."

Lucca nodded in return. "May I see the family?"

Haley nodded as they walked in the door.

The end.


End file.
